


Q and A Time

by BarPurple



Series: Bumps in the Night [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Hunter AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The Bumps in the Night crew do an online Q and A.





	Q and A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliosauruswrecks on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bibliosauruswrecks+on+Tumblr).



Belle gave the camera a nervous wave, she wasn't overly comfortable being on this side of the lens. Thankfully it wouldn't be for long.

“Thank you all for joining us for the first ever Bumps in the Night Q and A. Last week we asked you to email in questions for our cast and crew. Thank you for the amazing response, if we don't get to you question today we promise we will in future episodes. Now I'm Belle, you won't recognize me because I'm spend my time on the other side of the camera, I'm also the newest member of the team, so for today I'll be putting your questions to the rest of the cast and crew.”

She pressed the button on the remote in her hand and waited until the camera had completed it's pan away from her before she gave a silent sigh of relief. Jefferson picked up easily and began his spiel introducing himself, Gold and Ariel, as well as expressing his excitement for this new chance to talk to their loyal fans. Belle cast a professional eye over the three of them. Jeff was in his element as always, Gold had slipped into his professional camera face, and Ariel was looking happy as a clam.

“And so without further ado, Belle please, hit us with the first question.”

Now she was on the right side of the lens Belle's voice was clear and confident as she read from the screen in front of her.

“Our very first Bumps in the Night question comes form Bibliosauruswrecks, a librarian in the deep dark stacks of literature.” Belle paused knowing that Gold would giggle appreciatively at the user's internet handle, then she continued; “They would like to know what's the creepiest encounter you've had on the show, explainable or otherwise?”

Jeff laughed; “Okay, I'm going to start with New Jersey. We were investigating a warehouse on the docks for a pair of ghosts.”

Ariel and Gold nodded, and Ariel chimed in with; “The dockers had named them Tommy and Gina.”

“Exactly. Now,” - Jeff leaned in slightly, ever the showman, - “we found no evidence of ghosts, but we did find rats the size of,” - he held his hands about a foot part and looked at Gold. 

Gold shook his head and held his own hands almost three feet apart; “They were the size of a medium dog, at least.”

Ariel took hold of Gold's hands and moved them further apart; “They were massive and...” She gave a dramatic shudder.

“What Ariel is trying to explain is that is was rather cold, bitterly cold, and the camper we were using as our base was noticeably warmer than the surrounding area. We picked up a lot of scratching and squeaking, which turned out to be the rats, the very big rats on the roof of the camper.”

“We aired that episode,” - Gold was smiling as he spoke, - “but what we could not broadcast was the film footage of Jefferson here whacking the heck out over the camper ceiling and expressing his annoyance at our rodent roofing.”

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and pouted; “They were playing merry heck with the equipment and seriously creeping me out.”

Remembering that she was supposed to be hosting this thing, Belle managed to get her chuckles under control and asked; “Ariel what about you?”

“Well, as you all know I am the sound engineer, and self-confessed Scully of our show,” - her normal sunny countenance faded, - “but I've heard things that keep me awake at nights wondering just what could cry that loud and long.”

Ariel had shrunk in on herself. As one Gold and Jeff put an arm around her and hugged her. After a few seconds she gave them both a grin; “Oh Gold, you're turn.”

Gold looked directly into the camera and said deadpan; “Creepiest thing I've seen on the show. Jeff first thing in the morning before his vat of coffee.”

Belle was about to ask him to be serious, but Jeff subtly kicked her shin under the table. She took the hint and said; “Okay great, thanks for the question Bibliosauruswrecks. And now the next question is from...”

 

Later that evening Belle cornered Jeff on his own and asked; “Why did you warn me off in the Q and A?”

Jeff glanced around to make sure they were out of earshot of everyone who mattered; “Because, it's coming up for the anniversary and Gold might have told you the truth about the creepiest thing he has ever seen. It wasn't on the show, it's the reason for the show, and he's fragile at this time of year. Just follow my lead, please?”

Belle cocked her head to one side and really looked at Jeff. She'd known him for a long time, and he wasn't scared, he was in full mother hen mode. Whatever this anniversary was for Gold Jeff was worried about what toll it was taking on him.

“Okay Jeff. I trust you. I'll follow you're lead, but I would like the story at some point.”

“Oh my dear wonderful Belle, it's not my story to tell, but I get the feeling you will hear it soon enough.”


End file.
